Lonely Darkness
by LittleStalker Shimada
Summary: Predaking believed that all was lost that day. However, she survived ... but now she is with the Autobots, knowing that another of her kind lives, but with their enemy. (Scenes M-Future)
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Darkness.**

Loneliness and silent was all that she knew. The black void around her was her friend. And the silence only added her to be quiet. It was cold around her, but somewhere far off she just feel safe there. Even she couldn't see and barely feel more away from the glass, she was happy to be trapped inher own mind. A lot of questions were always with her. Was she alone? Was there no purpose to her? What was she really? What would she become when she go out of this prision? Sometimes imagine that she could be something more than being here. But for now, her existence had been for nothing...

 ** _BOOM!_**

A great earthquake shifted her pod making her shifted where she slept. Strange sounds were heard beyond, outside. For a moment it stopped and she thought it was just another mistake made by her master. Nonetheless, something pressed up against her prison, it was warm, but when she pulled close it burns.

 _What was that?_

Again and again, the sound of shots were hear close until she heard the sound of something breaking and cold invaded all her body.

 _What's going on?_

Her protective layer was disappearing, leaving her at the mercy of the cold air. The shots do not stop until from nowhere the glass of her tank broke, leaving her exposed to the battle. She wake out angrily with a roar, falling out until crashed over the ground. The presence moved on, leaving her again cold and alone, but in spite of stayed there and see if her life could end. Something changed. Something was happening around her for the sounds and she felt the need to move. To break free of her prison.

 _Keep going..._

Her optics opened, the white light become yellow and with that, her sight was consistent around, was blurry but she can watching two cybertronian forms running away from her. There was no doubt something was bad, so the female Predacon got up. She stumbled a little, before her legs were strong enought to support her weight. No time to waste, she begin trotting over to the nearest pod where another was crying for help. She tried, but when the glass was almost broken, an overload of the pod made that a giant beam of light enveloped her, making her fall again. Just get out of here... With a sad look, she apart from the pod before running toward cave, while the cries of her kind tearing at her spark.

Rocks were belched from the the ceiling at the deterioration; dust coated her back and small rocks bounced off her flanks as she panted, looking back at the cave with horrified optics.

She run as fast as she could, but out of nowhere, a great explosion wrapped all around her before being elevated up the momentum, making her crashing behind some rocks. She try to get up, but her whole body hurt and fell on the floor. Her optics began to close.

"What have you done to my brethren?" She heard a voice angry. It was a mech, she was sure of it.

With all her strength she had left, trying to lift her head to see who was speaking, but only managed to see a great figure back to her. Claws and scales But... he had wings on his back... If he was a mech it could be...?

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" It was the last thing she hears before fall into darkness.

 **A/N: Look my account in DA (QueenPrime) I did a drawing of her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonely Darkness.**

For all she could feel, it was just pain. Die could be an option instead of continue with this suffering, but she wanted to live anyway.

Somehow able to get up on her feet. Her yellow optics adjusted to the environment around and what she could see, everything was destroyed.

 _A fight?_

Broken rocks were destroyed and walls were damaged. It was night, so insurance it occurred during the day, when she had fainted maybe.

 _I'm lucky for not been there._

Walking slowly, she get close to a rock intact and leaned her head against it. She has been sleeping on the floor, but was so uncomfortable that made her neck hurt her.

Her body supported on one side and when she felt a liquid under her, feared the worst. Looking back, her energon was painted on the floor making a way to her, indicating that her two hind legs were damaged. It was not only that, her back was all burned as her wings and tail, her legs were all bruised and scratched by what she had gone through. Sleep sounded very good now, but if she did, she feared not reawakened.

 _Waiting for help?_

For all she could feel, it was just pain. Die could be an option instead of continue with this suffering, but she wanted to live anyway.

Somehow able to get up on her feet. Her yellow optics adjusted to the environment around and what she could see, everything was destroyed.

A fight?

Broken rocks were destroyed and walls were damaged. It was night, so insurance it occurred during the day, when she had fainted maybe.

I'm lucky for not been there.

Walking slowly, she get close to a rock intact and leaned her head against it. She has been sleeping on the floor, but was so uncomfortable that made her neck hurt her.

Her body supported on one side and when she felt a liquid under her, feared the worst. Looking back, her energon was painted on the floor making a way to her, indicating that her two hind legs were damaged. It was not only that, her back was all burned as her wings and tail, her legs were all bruised and scratched by what she had gone through. Sleep sounded very good now, but if she did, she feared not reawakened.

Waiting for help?

She did not even know that was what happened, did not know anyone and had nowhere to go. The only thing she could do was to wait. Who would come? She just expected someone who can explain her something.

As the time passage, she stayed lying there waiting for a miracle or just death. Staying alone help her to think that if she survives of this, what would she do later? Looking for a home? Is she was the last of her kind? Oh, No! She will die virgin! She does not wants it. Her dream was to find the perfect mate and have a family, but if she was the last... then she wil be alone... forever...

Until the distance was heard ... a ... strange sound, no, it was another different. Two beings were comming but as if they were running in some strange way. Maybe that sounds flying. She had never flown so she was not sure how sounds.

Wasting no time raised her head and stared at the entrance. A small figure entered the cave and when Cristalli realized, was a male Cybertronian. At least it was a native of the planet.

 _Help, please ..._ She told the blue mech trying to joining on slowly. But seeing the expression of surprise and fear in his optics mede stopped her. He was afraid of her? _Can you understand me?_

"Watch out!"

Out of nowhere a female voice was heard, Cristalli turned her look aside to see a blue and pink femme Cybertonian run next to the mech to protect him. She would be his carrier? It seems that she was protecting him. What? protecting him from her? She was not a threat, is she?

"I thought those things were dead." Clarified the strange mech before turning his gun and aim straight to the Predacon. The blue little femme also did the same, indicating that for them, she was a threat.

Cristalli quickly took several steps backward, wanting them to know that she would not hurt and just needed help. But by giving her third step, her leg weakened and fell to the ground. The pain was getting worse and seeing that they seemed dangerous not want to risk to get worse.

The female Predacon leaned her head on the floor, watching both beings with fear. In it, her eyes met the blue femme, she watched with anger and insecurity, while almost made Cristalli mad to know that they would do with her.

 _Please ..._ She cry so her body pain and fear. Dying was not in his plans today, she just needed to get some help.

The blue optics of the femme were changing at the attitude of the beast. She was hurt, but unlike Predaking, she stood still and making sad sounds, perhaps asking for mercy.

She did not know at that time but in one second the blue female lowered her weapons

Smokescreen was in shock. "Arcee, what are you doing?"

The Autobot deactivated her blaster in her hand and slowly walked toward the Predacon on the floor.

"Arcee .."

"Just wait..."

The view of Cristalli stood up to her, her eyes narrowed with the fear that perhaps she will hurt her worse.

"Easy darling..." Out of nowhere, she felt something warm on her head and looking, it was the hand of the female cybertronian caressing her forehead...

"It is ok now..." She whispered and those words were those who wanted to hear Cristalli. She support her head on the ground, not having the strength to keep it lifted. "She is very hurt."

"How do you know it is 'her'?"

"I recognize a femme when I see her." She said before getting on her knees and lift the muzzle of the beast. Cristalli's eyes were flashing, they were yellow with white, but they were disconnected from time to time. Arcee could say that the Predacon just has almost one day of life.

She could not let her die in this day, not if she have an opprtunity to continue.

"Contact with Ratchet, tell him we need help"

"For what?"

"Taking her to the base."

Smokescreen jumped back up his arms exclaiming. "Are you crazy? We can not take her to the base... it could be a trap."

"Look at her state, I do not think Megatron had struck to pretend." Looking back, it was true. She looked very damage to support torture like that. It was true, she seems that had been in the explosion or if not, in the destruction of the cave, she was lucky to survive.

The young rookie shrugged. "At least, we must speak with Optimus about this."

"He would agree to take her." She clarified.

"But neither would have space to enter on the base." Smokescreen declared walking around the Predacon to look her side, she was almost the same as the other Predacon but just for some smaller centimeters. "Yep, you may be right to help her Arcee, but perhaps it would be best to take her to another place ... maybe another cave where there Ratchet could work better."

Arcee sat beside the female dragon, still stroking her head before Cristalli support her head in her lap while breathing hard.

 _He is right..._

Arcee sighed while watching the Predacon, she was almost in her last moments perhaps, so any option was the best, if that meant to help her.

"Ok, do it and explain everything."

Not wasting time, the blue mech began to walking to the entrance of the cave before stopped. "I still have a question ..."

"Now what?"

"If she's a femme. Do you think that they would have created her to ... mm ... you know, repopulate"

Cristalli looked at him while Arcee rolled her optics. _What?_

"Better shut your mouth, Smokescreen."

 **A/N:´ _Changes´_ I upload the 2nd part soon. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonely Darkness.**

Cristalli jolted awake with a loud roar. Her spark sped a million miles an hour, thundering out of her chest.

 _What happened? Where am I?_

Her yellow optics swept frantically back and forth in front of her, taking in the fact that she was leaned on the floor, but in a different cave. The young Predacon could not recall what has happened before. But one thing was sure.

She was safe. Was she?

She sat upright hastily but the pain in her legs prevented her and leaned back again. Her eyes sweeping around her surroundings anxiously to find that she was within some sort of rock cavern. It was a little dark, but thanks for her nocturnal eyes it was no difficult to see. Her optics swept around the cave suspiciously, searching for any sign of danger, straining her audios to listen for any evidence that she had company. However, she found herself surrounded by complete and total silence.

 _Fly,_ she would fly to see where she was exactly. _Okay, I just need to practice, first._

Wasting no time, Cristalli spread her wings out a little bit before walk out. But the moment that her left wing tried to expand, the sound of a metal warn her of something did not moved.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see as a metal layer was tied from her left shoulder to the bone of her wing, covering it and avoiding open up completely.

 _What is this?_

"I would not do it, if I were you." Replied a female voice, taking her attention. Raising her head toward the entrance, a green vortex closed behind a small blue figure and when the Predacon's optics recognized her, she knew there was nothing to fear.

"Part of your wings were a little crushed for the rocks, our medic did the best to can get better them again," The blue femme inform as she walked on the cave. "That bandage fits for dislocate wing to retrain pain. It will be just soem weeks before you recovere.

" _How long means a `Weeks`?_ " Cristalli asked gently. However, the cybertronian did not seem to notice her words.

"You know tht I can't understand you"

 _Oh, right. Cybertronian l_ _anguage._

"How are you?" She smiled back as she carressed her head. "I believe that you would never wake up."

 _I'm fine..._ She sighned.

"I will take that as an `I'm okay`" She said. Cristalli could safely say she could learn to speak with her.

Arcee took an step backwards and leaned a hand against the cave wall.

"Do you remeber what happened back there?" Of course she meaned back in the other cave where she and the other Bot found her. Cristalli still has doubts on trust her, sherescued her, yes. But maybe because she just wanted to use her.

She nodded her head. But with one look at Arcee's curious expression, she suddenly wasn't so sure.

She shook her head, less certainly.

"My team was in that cave because there was a signal of Energon. We didn't know that Shockwave was doing that experiments with the bones of Predacons until my teammates found it." She said and Cristalli narrowed her eyes at her, growling.

" _So you killed my brothers?_ "

"It's not what you think." The blue femme said quickly, she kenew that her new friend was hurt and di not want her to get worse. "Shockwave- your creator, he attacked them and they returned the attack. When they get close to him, he... activated something that it affects capsules, making them deteriorate, the liquid that kept them protected spread. So my teammates escaped before the explosion started."

The young Predacon Female was confused about it. Her own creator, her sire... He had caused all this? He didn't want any Predacon? She was lucky to survived, thanks to the help of the cybertronian and her friend.

Cristalli looked back at her wings and then at Arcee.

The Autobot smiled. "Smokescreen and me returned to see if there was more energon, but then we found you." Arcee looked apart from her before say the next thing. "I wanted to kill to the first time."

The yellow optics widened at fear at she stepped back.

"But I couldn't. I don't know why, but looking at you... you seemed afraid and helpless. Like me, before. So, I wanted to help upu, as I would have liked when I was a youngling. As you remember, you leaned on the floor some minutes before pass out. My medic came later to repair your wounds and with the help of my leader we brought you here."

She tilted her head as confused dog. " _Why?_ "

"I dind't want to risk the Decepticons to come back. My commander and leader decided to this cave would be your `Temporary` home. It is located away from civilizations and Ratchet installed a segurity system, so no one will never find you. Well, at least if you not fly so close to them to see you." The female Cybertronian said as she smiled before walked out. "The only thing good is that you have a great view. See by yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Cristalli took her first few steps towards the light filtering into the cavern. Following the blue femme, the Predacon made her way to the edge of the cave's opening where the sight of magnificent, green covered mountains awaited her. Nothing but meadows with flowersand mountains could be seen for miles, and to make matters worse, the cave she sat atop was on a cliff side. It was perfect landing spot before fly. Well, if she could.

There was no sign of life anywhere she looked, only blue skies, rocky mountain, and this colorful things on the floor.

Using her snout, she pushed the femme's shoulder to get her attention.

Arcee looked at her and when Cristalli looked at the cubes of Energon and then at her, she understood. "You want it?"

She nodded.

"Then, it's yours." She said. "I brought it specially fro you, so enjoy it."

She tilted her head again. If that Energon belonged to the little femme she was okay to find hers. Onces she learned how to learn how to get down from here. Arcee just shook her head before walked back, she grapped one cube on her hand and came back to the Predacon.

"It's okay, friend. Don't be shy." She said. "Eat it."

Cristalli just bowed her head in gratitude before start to eating.

* * *

 **(Days Later)**

Staring at the ceiling of his new quarters, Predaking sighed is sorrow. The lost of his kind was somethign difficult to assume, but inside his spark, he promised himself that his brethren's deaths would be avenged. After finding out that he was no mere beast, Megatron had given him a official quarter, but no fancy place could make him feel comfortable. Not now.

Damn Autobots.

Predaking growled to himself. His claws burrowing into the metal of his berth as he thought on that day. The Autobots took everything from him. His kin, his last family… all gone with his hope of a new begginin.

The brownish-red and black Predacon sighed again, looking out the small window at the falling rain. The gloom outside matching his mood perfectly as he lost himslef in his thoughts.

His dream was a final oppotunity to give his race a place to live. A place where they reign as before in Cybertron, it would be safe to raise new generations of little Predacons and feel a real home after all.

But that was gone. There will never be home. New Predacons.

He was alone now and will die alone.

* * *

In the other side, Cristalli also observed the grey sky as the little drops fell over her. It was a strange event that Arcee called `rain`. It was something that make her feel relax, feel in peace as her tears flowed like water. To her, maybe the drops were falling because the sky was sad. But to her, her tears were of happiness. Because today she discovered that a male predacon was alive.

A male Predacon and she was a female Predacon. So they could be the last change to save their race. Arcee informed her and when she did, Cristalli would have been more excited to know. Another Predacon, a friend to make her company. She only say that he called Predaking and that she would meet him when times come.

So, all sfternoon Cristalli spended thinking about him, imagining how he will look when he saw him. She needed to give a good impression when she meet him too. Would he be like her in size? More strong and bigger or small and cute?

She hope that she could meet him soon, to feel happy knowing that there was still a hope to safe her specie.

That she was not going to die alone after all.

* * *

 **A/N: SOrry mistakes. Let me a review to see if you liked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonely Darkness.**

 **Base Autobot.**

 **Night.**

"Arcee." Her optics were as wide as Optimus called her name. "Where are you going?"

"Uh-" She stopped her walk before looked at her leader. He was not suppose to be exploring. "I'm going to visit Cristalli." She said, and it was the true, she had promised her to company her out on the cave. Being captive in that place made her a little stressed and angry.

"Cristalli?" He repeated, confussed.

"The predacon." Ratchet said loud from his computer. "Arcee called her that."

Optimus frowned. "You understand her?"

"We're working on that." _Where is Bumblebee?_ He was supposed to tell him becasue she just didn't feel the courage to stand even in front of him. "I decided

"I'd change places with Bumblebee, so you don't have to worry. My patrol is now with Ultra Magnus."

"With Ultra Magnus..."

She raised an eyebrow. Why he repeats everything she said? "Yeah, with him."

"I don't have all night Arcee. Hurry up, please."

Quickly, she returned to the old Bot and walked to the ground-briged. "I will return later, sir." She said over her shoulder.

Optimus pursed his mouth as he just watched her walking before dissapeared throuth the light of the portal.

"You let her escape again," The voice of Ratchet was barely heard, but with the silence of the huge room seemed as loud as Miko's guitar.

The leader looked at him.

"You heard me." Ratchet scoffed. "In this way you will never have her attention, if that is what you want."

Optimus said nothing to deny it; anything he might have said would have been cut off by the old medic, remembering him that he was right about it and thet the Leader Autobot just ordered o do these routines to spend time with Arcee.

* * *

Cristalli didn't know how long she lay there, huddled against the edge of the cave wall. Her optics were closed, everything was in darkness as the rain hammered down as ferocious as ever- occasionally a lightning flash her surroundings, but only a few seconds. Once she crossed the portal, Arcee was plunged into darkness as the ground-bridge portal disappeared behind her, but recognised the outline of the cave opening up ahead. She walked slowly, not wanting to incite another hostile response from the predacon again, like the last time. Once standing on the entrance she saw that the dragon was laying on the floor. Her back was turned away from her, resting on a mound of rocks against the wall. Arcee recognised the purring sound of sleep that came from her, that was why she coudn't spen the first night with her.

"Cristalli?" She called her slowly to see if she was awake.

Cristalli's helm rose slowly, shaking slightly and turning towards her new friend. Her optics narrowed against the flash of another lightning.

"Sorry for waking you." Arcee began, walking inside the cave before shifted herself into a sitting position next to the dragon. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... fine..." Her reply was quiet, edged with caution. Arcee has been talking with her since the day they met, so in her mind, Cristalli began to learn the words. That was how she could told Arcee her name. The femme nodded smiling, she was very proud and fascinated by how quickly she had advanced in her knowledge in just some weeks of staying in Earth.

"Promise." She spoke, looking outside at the rain and back at her again.

Arcee rest her back at the wall behind her. "We will go tomorrow night, at least until the storm calm down."

The female predacon tilted her head. "Then, why you here?"

"I just wanted to make you some company." She said, honestly. "That and I don't wanted to stay in the base tonight."

"Why?"

"Tonight was my patrol with Optimus and I didn't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because it's raining, that could make me slide on the road and make me look silly. I don't want to look foolish in front of him."

"Why? You hate him?"

"No!" She screamed quickly. How could she hate Optimus? He was her leader. Her friend and the one who support her in her bad times. "He's very kind and gentleman, I could never hate him."

"Then why you do not wnat to be with him?"

Arceee sighned. "Because... I... I don't know. I feel very uncomfortable when he is around. I like having him around but while he does not speaks to me, I'm okay."

"Then... you have a crush on him." The younf Predacon said in a yawn before leaned her head on teh floor. What time was? She has been awaked almost all nights waiting for the rain to stop, but every night was the same.

"How could you said that?" Said Arcee with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Jack sometimes told me about Sierra. You described the same words that he did."

The blue bot smiled. "I see..."

A week ago, Arcee brought the young humans called `Kids` they were very differrent from the cybertronians and more small, in the beginning she was afraid to smash them. But with even their size, they were very kind and happy. They looked like little sparklings because they walked from one place to another very curious for her form.

Of the three, she liked most the young Rafael, he was the youngest and Cristalli love him because he made her imagined about having her owns babies, he was very cute and adorable, he does not spoke a lot but she was happy to have him while Jack was quite and calm, just wanting to talk and he did not ask about nothing unlike the other called Miko. She was cute too, becasue Cristalli liked her pink hair, it made her looked unique.

"One day, I hope to feel the same." She whispered. "When I meet him, I hope that he could feels the same."

Arcee's body became rigid at her words. Even a weeks of talk about war and destruction, Cristalli still believed that Predaking was a good mech. She was sure that it could be a possibility of them being together, but Arcee was not sure.

The Decepticons wouldnot being in agree. Considering that they were the ones who destroy the others predacons.

"When you said I could meet him?" She asked, closing her optics.

The blue femme caressed her head. "With the time, when you're ready to confront the world." She admitted, lost in her thoughts as she remembered that Predaking wanted revenge, she would not let him be close to her for now. Cristalli needed to learn to defend herself. She was not sure if the other predacon would like her, he could try to kill her even to be the unique king of all.

When she looked down at the dragon, she was in recharge and Arcee closed her optics before leaned against her. "When you understand that not everything is perfect." She whispered the last thing.

* * *

The last thing Cristalli remembered was the voice of Arcee whispering something before fell in recharge, the flames that enveloped the base and then nothing. He was sure his Autobots and their human allies were passed through the ground bridge. This meant they were safe and they would soon be grouped at the established meeting point.

She only heard the drops falling and the cold air blowing, but she felt warm in her . Her eyes were still closed, her body was leaned on the floor, her head over her paws with claws. She felt a warmth on the right side of hert and she knew that Arcee was also recharging next to her. She was not alone this night.

But then, a noise made her awake. For the beginning she believed it was another thunder, but then she heard the same, and then another and another. It was not a thunder.

It was a roar.

Slowly she opened her optics. She saw around her only rocks and rubble. SO the noise was from outside.

Cristalli looked down and saw Arcee's figure lying next to her.

"Arcee." She immediately tried to wake her to ask if that noise was a thunder to be sure, but the blue femme seems that was in a deep sleep, because she didn't wake up.

Using her tail, she moved a little bit Arcee's body aver it and then slowly and carefully, she rested her against a rock. Getting up on her paws, Cristalli walked close to the entrace of the cave, where she just take her head outside to look around.

She narrowed her optics to see better, because the rain was clouding her vision a little.

It was then that a roar was heard again and Cristalli looked up.

A strange figure was flying close to her. It was fighting against wind currents, because when it was advancing a little, the wind pushing it back again. What kind of creature was that? For what she could see it was big, more bigger than her and it was strong. The wind currents were not soft tonight, she knew it when she tried to fly and just fall some meters below the cave.

Finally, it give up and fell, closing its wings and roaring angry for his lost battle. A lighning flash the sky and with that, showed for the first time the creature. It looked... like-

Cristalli narrowed her optics as she saw it falling againts the ground, disappearing in the woods below the cliff where she was standing.

 _What was that?_

She did not realize what was doing until she felt the drops falling on her as she went out of the cave and began to walk where the strange creature had fallen.

 **A/N: What was that on the sky? We will know in the next chapter.^^**


End file.
